


qt3.14s

by swtalmnd



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Art, Chibi, Copic Markers, Fluff, M/M, Pen and Ink, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheer-up doodle to celebrate gay love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qt3.14s




End file.
